The invention concerns joint fittings, or linkage assemblies for tipping and turning doors, windows or similar closures, i.e., such closures being selectively pivotal about either a vertical or horizontal axis, of which the leaf frame is partly lap-jointed with the window casing frame, composed of a stop compass and an angle bracket fixed in fillisters and both comprising an auxiliary compass arm linked, one the one hand, to the upper, or respectively lower rail of the window casing frame and, on the other hand, to the main compass arm cooperating with the upper rail of the leaf frame or, respectively, to the lower rail of the latter.
Joint fittings for tipping doors or windows housed in fillisters of the leaf frame and of the window casing frame and corresponding to the above description are already known.
Thus, these fittings are composed of a joint element known as a stop compass, associated with the upper part of the door or window, their function consisting, on the one hand, of ensuring the rotation of the leaf around a vertical axis in a French window opening and, on the other hand, of limiting the tipping of this leaf in the tipped position.
They comprise, in addition, another joint element known as an angle bracket, placed in the lower part of the door or window and permitting, alternatively, a tipping of the leaf around a horizontal axis and a pivoting of the leaf around a vertical axis of rotation.
For aesthetic reasons, but also to improve security, the present trend is to insert these jointing elements in fillisters of the leaf and of the window casing frame of the door or window.
Thus, a known assembly includes a stop compass formed of a main compass arm, the extremities of which are mounted sliding, respectively, on the upper rail of the leaf and the upper rail of the window casing frame. In addition, a first link is placed between the compass arm and the leaf frame, and a second link connects the same compass arm to the window casing frame.
Also known is an angle bracket composed of, on the one hand, a vertical spindle inserted in the extremity of the lower rail of the leaf, hinge side, and comprising a roller, mounted sliding in a slide fixed on the lower rail of the window casing. On the other hand, a link connects the latter to the leaf.
The effect of this device is to cause the staggering, following movement in a direction parallel to the plane of the door or window, of the axis of rotation of the leaf in French window opening, and in this way to disengage the rear stile of this leaf in relation to the window frame.
In the case of opening by tipping, only the existing play of the spindle, fitted with its roller, in the slide situated on the window case, permits the leaf to pivot around a horizontal axis.
In fact, the solution corresponding to this known angle bracket and stop compass corresponds only to doors or windows, the leaf of which is flush with the window frame. In the case of partial lap-jointing, and because of the position in the fillisters of the imaginary axis of rotation of the leaf, it is necessary, in French window openings, to offset this imaginary axis of rotation outside the vertical plane of the door or window.
For this purpose, stop compasses and angle brackets have been designed which are more or less identical to those described above, and which also comprise an auxiliary compass arm connected by means of jointing to either the upper or lower rail of the window frame and to the rear extremity of the main compass arm to the lower rail of the leaf. This layout, however, has imposed the sliding mounting of the various links referred to above on this lower rail of the leaf or on the main compass arm.
The result is that, at the moment a French window is opened, the rotation of the auxiliary compass arm causes the staggering, in relation to the window frame, of the rear stile of the leaf and, simultaneously, the offsetting of the imaginary axis of rotation of the latter outside the plane of the door or window, more precisely towards the interior of the dwelling.
Although providing a solution to the problem of leaves partially lap-jointed to the window frame, described above, these joint fittings nevertheless have a disadvantage, i.e. their application is limited to leaves of reduced size and weight.
Because of the offset of the leaf outside the window frame, in a French window opening, the auxiliary compass arm and the link of the angle bracket have to support the whole weight of the leaf. These constraints tend to increase in proportion to the angle of opening of the door or window. Moreover, the proximity of the joints connecting the link and the auxiliary compass arm to the window frame raises security problems if their fixing is torn off the respective support, in particular in the maximum French window opening position.
Solutions have been proposed to compensate for the load constituted by the leaf fixed with such recessed locking fittings. In particular, a supplementary compass arm has been added to the angle bracket in the attempt to create a point of connection to the window frame distant from the imaginary axis of rotation of the leaf and, in particular, of the joint of the auxiliary compass arm connecting it to the lower rail of this window frame. In addition, this supplementary compass arm is inserted, at one of its extremities, sliding on the lower rail of the leaf.
Now an assembly of this kind necessarily limits the angle of French window opening to ninety degrees, which in fact constitutes an inconvenience.